In today's electronics market, the demand is for faster, simpler, and smaller electronic components. There is also a demand for the equivalent of component redundancy so as to avoid catastrophic failure due to the failure of a single component. Consequently, it is one object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for selectively controlling multiple electronic connections through a single junction point.
In the prior art applicant is not aware of any prior art more relevant than the following United States patents which only tangentially touch on limited aspects of the present invention, and in particular:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,157 which issued Sep. 28, 1999 to Crow et al. for a Magnetic Multiple Redirector of Moving Plasmas wherein moving plasma streams are redirected using a multiple array of magnetic field generators wherein alternate rows of the array have opposites magnetic field directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,466 which issued Jul. 20, 2004 to Miyata for a Magnetic Field Generator for Magnetron Plasma wherein a magnetic field generator is used for confining plasma within a vacuum chamber.